Second Chances
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: After his success in helping stop the Reverse Flash, the Arrow is called upon again to aid in the capture of Zoom. What happens when things go wrong and Oliver wakes up back in Starling City with a whole new set of second chances?
1. Chapter 1: A New Place

**PLOT:** Oliver Queen was no super-human but he sure could fight them. After his success in helping stop the Reverse Flash, the Arrow is called upon again to aide in the capture of Zoom. What happens when things go wrong and Oliver wakes up back in Starling City with a whole new set of second chances??

 **SPOILER ALERT!!:** spoilers for seasons 1,2, 3 of Arrow. Spoilers for early season 4 of Arrow. Spoilers for season 1 of the Flash. Spoilers for early season 2 of the Flash. Takes place in episode 6 of season 2 of the Flash. If Oliver had been there and what happens.

 **DISCLAIMER:** this is what happened when I found out that on Earth 2 Oliver is dead. Heavy AU. I don't own either Arrow or the Flash.

 **On with the story**

Why would a meta-human and a team of extremely smart people need someone with no powers, street smarts, and a bow? This was the question Oliver found he was asking himself for the second time now. Before with Reverse Flash, which he didn't think he was much help for, and now with a new speedster known as Zoom. Yet here he stood as the Green Arrow, back to back with The Flash in one of Central City's less populated areas in the middle of the night.

Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Felicity Smoak were at their posts in S. T. A. R. Labs while Joe West, John Diggle, and somehow, Harrison Wells were guarding over the two with special guns from a nearby rooftop. They were all prepared for battle against the newest evil villain the team was up against. Any minute now he's show up and Oliver would do his best as a man amongst gods. Despite his doubts he had been reassured he was there for a reason, that he had the best aim and could catch Zoom off guard to fire an arrow at him that would slow his speed.

Only a few more moments and there he was. He was a frightening sight to behold and Oliver felt the chills run down his spine as the speedsters all at once started to fight.

It happened so fast. One second he was aiming to take the most important shot, the next he was thrown back by the force of the speed, hitting something hard, loosing his bow in the process, and only managing to catch one final glimpse of The Flash and Zoom in their epic fight just before he blacked out.

When he came to, much later, it was late in the after noon and the sun was sinking. Leaves from the canopy of trees were the only thing blocking the last bits of harsh sun from Oliver's vision in any way. Even then it wasn't doing that well of a job since beams of light still peered through small openings between the leaves.

Sitting up was a struggle since any movement seemed to back his head hurt but he bit back the pain. He brought his head to his temple in attempt to massage the oncoming headache away and hoping his vision woul focus more soon.

Once it did he instantly recognized where he was. It was in one of the smaller parks on the edge of Starling City, or Star City now. It was abandoned mostly during the day and it's peak in activity was at night when drug dealers showed up to make some money, he would know since he had a history as a buyer. This was lucky, however, since that meant a low possibility to being caught as the Green Arrow. Yet since it was getting late he'd have to be leaving very soon.

Reluctantly he stood up, having to brace himself on a nearby tree for a moment or two soon afterward. Whatever had happened during that fight had done a number on him. Especially since it seemed to be turning into evening once again, he must have been out for a while.

Despite the pain all over his body he went into his normal vigilante mode and guided through the city with ease. However, it wasn't until he nearly ran right into the outer wall of a building that he realized there was something... off about the city. For one he had noticed that the sign coming in didn't say "Star City" and instead bore the words "Starling City". Which was in fact odd since when he left it still had the other name from when Ray Plamer, a friend and owner of Palmer Technologies, had 'died'. He didn't remember this building being there.

Instead of pondering too much over it he instead scaled it, passing it off as having memory issues from his little accident. From this height he decided to be curious and check for a specific building. He was searching for that deep blue lettering of the Palmer Technologies building but when he was instead met with a lighter blue 'Q' he was definitely wondering what was going on. Luckily the building right across from the main office was still there so without much hesitation he jumped rooftops and climbed fire escapes to get to the view point.

Maybe Felicity had changed it while he was away. Even though that didn't make much sense it made more than anything else he came up with on his way. The blonde was also who he was expecting to see through the window from the other building's rooftop.

He eyes were once again met with something he didn't expect. Someone he didn't expect. It was impossible for that particular person to now be sitting in the spinning grey desk chair with their eyes fixed on something on the computer screen inches away.

"No. There's no way-" Oliver said to himself, trying to get as close to the edge as he dared to see better, his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. Sure enough, however, when the person stood to leave it was them. His heart started beating incredibly fast. "That's impossible. Dad?" He couldn't believe it. He must have died at some point in that battle since he was not only seeing his dead father, Robert Queen, alive and well, leaving the main office of Queen Consolidated, but also his mother, Moira Queen, meeting him at the door.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. I don't know how long this will be. Maybe just in parts instead of a full chapter story. We'll see.**

 **Hope you enjoyed so far. More coming soon since it's like midnight and I'm sick and should sleep. New Sladiver fic coming to Swords an Arrows as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

**A/N: the fact that this got 4 follows, a favorite, and 2 reviews in less than 24 hours gave me a lot of courage to write the next chapter. Because of that I'll actually try to finish this story instead of leaving it hanging like the others.**

 **So, to those of you who have reviewed and followed so far, thank you so so much! This chapter is for you!**

Today marked the first full week. The first week since Oliver had woken up in that park in Starling City. By now he no longer thought he was dead. At first that's how it seemed since anyone he knew to be dead was there. However, once he saw people like Laurel, Thea, and a few others he knew being dead couldn't be the case. Especially since one of the few people he loved who was dead wasn't there, and that was Tommy.

After that day he pretty much lurked in the shadows. He didn't have anywhere to go and was in full arrow outfit so it's not like he blended in anywhere else. After about three days on the cold street, however, he knew he'd have to find shelter somewhere.

The only place he felt safe about checking out was the foundry. Sure there were dozens of other places but he ran the risk of running into drug dealers and potential threats. Without his bow, which he hadn't been able to recover anywhere in the park, he wouldn't be able to fend a large group of people off with just hi hand-to-hand combat skills.

Granted, even though this "other world", as he had begun to call it, had many differences from his own Star City he still had to hold hope that the one place he knew was there and would be safe for him to go to.

Luckily it was there. That alone gave him more hope and he felt less misplaced and lost. Although he was only just standing outside. Quickly and quietly he hopped the high fence and was on his way to scout out the place. It looked exactly like the other one did and if that was the case then it was most likely still abandoned.

It didn't take long. Other than a few rats and birds that got startled when he passed through a room, everything seemed clear. He was a lot less spooked out than he thought he'd be as well which also helped any left over nerves ha had from being in this strange place.

This would be his new home for now.

Oliver never considered himself a stalker. Sure he had done some weird things to track down people from the list before but he never straight up followed them around and watched them wherever they went. It was actually easier than he expected as well. His experience as a vigilante made it that way. There was also the time he had to covertly be in Starling to help ARGUS stop China White.

Over the next two weeks this is what he did, he followed his family around where they went just to see how different this place was. He even followed a few of his friends. So far he had collected that his father still ran Queen Consolidated, Thea was covertly buying drugs, his mother was the same as far as he could tell, there was no sign of Malcolm Merlyn, Laurel was still a DA and at night the Black Canary, there was no word of Sara, the list went on and on and on.

The thing that mostly troubled him was the rumors of some magician running about the city looking for Merlyn. He seriously hopped that whoever it was wasn't this version's Damian Darhk.

At first he couldn't find anything about Felicity but he soon found out she still worked in the IT department after a quick trip late one night. Obviously the security was just as bad here as it was back where he came from. He also found out that he apparently was dead, based off of the one day his curiosity had peaked and he visited a few graveyards. It made him more cautious about being seen.

It was another week before he was actually able to get clothes to blend in. It opened up the possibility to following them during the day. At night he tried to still be the vigilante he was back home even without his bow, he had a makeshift one for now. This quickly ended after he ran into another Green Arrow. They had a quick little battle before Oliver made his escape, not wanting to risk being seen just yet.

What he hadn't been expecting, however, was one day when he was re-entering the city after venturing beyond its limits. He had wanted to know just what all was different. So far it didn't seem like much and he was getting tired of following people.

So here he was with his hands shoved in his pockets, head down and staring at the ground watching his feet as he walked. He got lost in his thoughts about how he ended up here. Was he dead? Was this some sort of dream? Was he in one of the earth's he had just managed to catch Barry and the others rambling about? He had no way of knowing for sure.

At first he almost didn't notice the car that drove by him. He wouldn't have at all had it not backed up. Because of this he looked up and realized that it was a limo.

He should have kept walking but he didn't, he stood there as the window to the side he stood on was rolled down. Once it was all the way down, a head with a mess of brown hair popped out and looked at him with a shocked expression that his own face soon mirrored.

"Ollie?"


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**A/N: so I planned on leaving this on a cliff hanger but I still had plenty of inspiration.**

 **Also when this got like 4 more reviews not long after I got more motivation so let's hope my battery lasts.**

 **And finally, to the people who asked about longer chapters; I will attempt longer ones but I'm a lazy person and if I see I made 1k I'll think that's good (because in my wattpad days it was like 500). But I also tend to think it either ended well and a new paragraph would be weird (and guess who can't do line breaks on her phone in the app) so I just wrap it up or end there like the last chapter. My head thinks in scenes not chapters whoops.**

 **Anyway... On with the story.**

"Ollie?" It was Thea, his little sister. His shocked look mostly came from the fact that she had spotted him. Other than that it wasn't like when he had seen his father in the QC office and his mother later. Thea didn't look much different than she did when he left Star City except for the fact her hair was still long. Now he wondered if she ever got with Roy or if she was with someone else.

He was about to continue walking and act like it never happened, or maybe even run, until he heard "Thea what in the world are you doing?" And saw Moira just behind his sister. This was enough to freeze him to his spot. Seeing her from far away was one thing but up this close, after what had happened... he could barely breathe now and his heart was beating to fast.

Much to his displeasure, Thea opened the door and nearly jumped out, comeplty cutting off the chance of escape as she wrapped her arms around him. He almost didn't hug her back, thinking he could still play it off as if he wasn't who he was and get away, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her. She had him in boa constrictor like hug she held on so tightly, as if he was some dream that would disappear if she let go.

Moira soon followed her daughter out of the car. She, however, moved much slower as if making sure it was really him and he was there for real. "Oliver?" She asked him in a quiet voice. He met her gaze and nodded small, why had he avoided showing himself in the first place? He missed this, he missed his family. (Well there was the fact that both his parents were alive and things were different but he's think about that later.) His confirmation seemed to be enough for her since she soon joined in on the hug.

Soon he found himself somehow in the limo with the two of them on the way home like old times. Except now he was reusing all of his "how I survived " stories without giving much away and switching to topic to "how have things been at home?"

This seemed to work so far since he didn't have to come up with anything new, yet. Although if his father survived there was still that thought in the back of his mind that he had no idea what happened to this place's version of him. Part of him, as sick as it sounded, hoped he had drowned and he could use Sara's excuse.

A call had been made to Robert, who had been at work, and Oliver got the chance to talk to him to confirm that he was "alive". His heart almost broke at hearing his dad's voice again and it was getting hard not to loose control of his emotions. Now all three were on their way to meet him at the Queen Mansion.

The closer they got to home the better he felt in a way. He still had a bit of an uneasy feel but he felt himself relax more as the seconds passed. Thea's excited and glee filled chatter, as well, helped ease him a bit. Moira had told him many times how happy she was to see him again and how she almost couldn't believe it. She also answered the questions he had, which were ones that mainly had to do with the differences from the place he knew but he cleverly worked them into innocent wonderings from a lost boy returned him. Besides that, it was like the first time he had returned from the island but without his angst filled past haunting him so much. He didn't realize how much he had missed being with them all and being truly happy for once. It was almost too perfect.

When he heard the familiar sound of tires on gravel his heart skipped a beat. He looked out the window to see the large house that he hadn't been in in so long. Even when the car stopped he sat there still and it was Moira who got it first to greet Robert as he decsended the front steps to meet them.

Thea waited with him and a few more short minuets Oliver finally got out, taking a deep breath as he stood. She followed him an latched onto her big brother's arm, he kissed the top of her head as a response. The second he met his father's face was the moment things changed.

The perfect feel seemed to melt a little bit. His tone over the phone didn't match the expression he now wore. It was one of unbelief and he seemed to be hiding something. Oliver's stomach nearly flipped and he coul only guess that the reason behind the look on his face had something to do with his doppelgänger's death.

Regardless, he tried to put his suspicion behind as he tried to apply some piece of the mask he wore on his original homecoming.

Now that he was so close, so close to the last piece that had been missing from his perfect family in the past, his previous thoughts and suspicions were forgotten. "Dad." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, as if he said it too loudly everything would disappear and none of this would have happened. Seeing his mom again was one thing but seeing his father was another. So close and so... alive. The feeling of realism was slowly fading and in a desperate attempt to hold onto it he detached Thea from himself and hugged his father. He was real. He was there. He was alive. Oliver couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

 **A/n: I know what I said about longer chapters but my head is starting to hurt and it's getting late. I'll try a little harder tomorrow after school.**

 **Also, Tommy will be in this. At first he wasn't going to be but I decided I wanted to use this AU I came up with in something and it actually made this story longer.**

 **So stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Life

**A/N: so here is my attempt at a longer chapter. Originally I planned on making this two parts and having the "meanwhile" piec you'll see in here as another chapter but since the whole thing about how good it's going and more to the set up is kinda boring I just decided to add it. Plus longer chapters was in high demand so...**

It was almost exactly how he remembered it, his life before the island. The differences being that he wasn't a drunk playboy and instead a more mature version of his better self. Life here was nothing short of amazing.

His room was exactly as it had been when he returned from the island two, almost three, years prior in his time. It was a comforting thing since it was familiar and he felt safe again, a feeling that had become rare since Ra's Al Ghul. He even found himself going to bed at a decent time and being able to sleep for once. Another rare thing in his life. There were little to no nightmares and he didn't wake up dozens of times during the night.

The rest of the house was theoretically the same. There were maybe a few paintings herds and there that were different but that didn't seem to matter. His family was whole again and life was good.

Eventually his return was publicized. They waited a week and actually asked him if he was okay with it before they actually went through with it. When they did, of course there was a party. Oliver found he was actually able to enjoy this one unlike the first one he had. It was like life had given him a second chance to enjoy things in the form of this alternate universe he had stumbled upon.

Things only got better. Laurel was nicer to him faster, unlike the first time when she had been cold and harsh, blaming him for the death of her sister. She was defensive at first since the Sara here was apparently dead and hadn't returned. When the two of them did talk she seemed more distant, almost like she didn't want to talk to him because he brought up too many memories of their past. He guessed that that had to do with both Sara and Tommy being gone.

Another amazing thing to happen to him was Felicity. He had one day been able to go to the IT department and talk to her. She seemed the same. He didn't rush anything and got to fall in love with her again, this time without the whole vigilante thing keeping them apart.

His mother was the same. Another great comfort. In the past she was one of the few people he was vulnerable with since he couldn't hide things very well from her. He often went to her the nights he did actually have trouble sleeping, when he thought of the life he had been forced away from and into this dream like one. He didn't tell her but instead they'd stay up and talk about things in the past. She didn't seem to notice the times he just nodded when she brought up a particular memory he could have sworn never happen.

Thea was similar. He managed to get her to stop doing the drugs and whenever she had a hard time with it, wanting to go back, he'd take her out places and spend time with her to get her mind off things. She as well would bring up past events and occasionally he had no idea what she was talking about. It was easy with movies, to blame it on the island, but with actual events he had to just nod, smile, and say "Yeah I remember that."

The perfect feeling tended to break when it came to Robert. He seemed to notice there was something wrong with Oliver. This didn't happen until two, maybe three, weeks back 'home'. The first time was about a book and once again Oliver blamed it on the island. There was even one time it seemed like Robert was testing him, asking him about the colleges and such, which Oliver answered with precision since his doppelgänger seemed to have gone to all the same ones for the same amount of time.

Robert did try however. He tried to tell himself that this was his son and he believed it at first. He couldn't figure it out but somethings just didn't add up to him. Maybe all the years on the island and as the Green Arrow had affected him.

For Oliver, this world was a dream come true. An answer to his prayers for a happier life. It was perfect.

MEANWHILE

"Play it again."

"I'm not sure what you're hoping to find Mr. Allen. We've reviewed the tape hundreds of times in the last two months. Queen is not visible from the angle the camera was projected at. We've been over this."

"I said...play it...again."

Barry didn't mean to be so cold. It had just been two long months since the fight with Zoom and Oliver's assumed death. He wasn't ready to give up just yet and he wouldn't let a funeral be held because he knew deep down his friend wasn't dead. When everyone gave up he continued to look at the tape they had managed to recover. Felicity even had backed him up, refusing to believe her love was gone. Yet hope was fading fast in everyone's minds.

Harrison Wells from Earth 2 pushed the space bar on the keyboard reluctantly and the footage played again. It showed the team, several flashes of light, Oliver aiming to make his shot, being tossed out of site by the force of the speed, and that's all concerning the vigilante in green. There was more to it but nothing of Oliver.

Barry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right I just..." He said, trailing off as his gaze went to the bow laying on a nearby table. "He was presumed dead for five, _five_ years. Two months seems too soon."

Before Wells could say anything both Caitlin and Cisco ran into the room. "Barry!" The latter exclaimed, unable to control his excitement.

"Not now Cisco, please." The speedster said, walking up to the table and running a finger down the string of the bow.

Cisco stopped, followed by Caitlin, at the set of computers Wells sat at. "But you're gonna want to see this." He held up a thumb drive with a look of urgency on his face.

"Unless it's footage from that damn broken camera I really don't care." Barry's tone was cold and harsh, he didn't want to bother with anything else while they weren't hunting any meta-humans.

Caitlin wasn't phased by his hard tone and instead walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's exactly what it is." She told him and smiling at the look of hope that took over the speedster's features.

It took everything in him not to speed over to the computers where Cisco was, already waiting to play what they had found. "I was able to fix the camera somewhat enough to download its memory onto this and-" he had started but Barry cut him off, standing over him with his eyes fixed on the screen, "Yeah, yeah just play it." And he did.

This time there wasn't anything seen. Nothing except a blur that seemed to hover in mid air. Then there was Oliver, all of a sudden, colliding into a steel pole, bow getting knocked out of his hand away from him. Then it was like he was sucked into the unidentifiable blur and he was gone.

"I don't understand." Barry murmured. "Is that it?" He turned to Caitlin as he said this, who had followed him earlier to see for himself.

It was Cisco who spoke. "Unfortunately. I can't even get it clearer to figure out-" once again he was cut off but this time by Wells. "It's one of the rifts. Barry was right. Your friend isn't dead. He's in Earth 2."

 **A/N: and that's how I'm leaving it because my fingers are cold and it's midnight. I hope this was long enough but if not there's lots more coming! We're getting into the action. In it sure how many chapters there will be but since I'm so far in I plan on finishing it!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Turn Of Events

**A/N: sorry this took so long. Normally I write these when I'm supposed to be asleep and I haven't been bringing my phone to bed with me lately. Plus life has been stressful so I've been wanting to relax rather than wondering how the hell in gonna make longer chapters and make Eart 2 Black Canary the Black Siren now that I know that happens (spoilers suck). I may even ignore that though since this is an AU in itself. Anyway, here's a new chapter for y'all:**

The total was now almost three months of him being in this other, perfect world. He had finally settled down and things were pretty much back to normal. Well... as normal as it was before he even went on the boat. Basically it was like all his fantasies of the perfect life had come true, all except a few minor things. Now it had been two weeks since things calmed down an it didn't feel like long.

Things, however, quickly changed and it wasn't for the better. What got him here was the very thing Oliver had thought about over and over now as he sat in a cage, much like the one he kept for prisoners where he came from.

You're probably wondering how he ended up here, sitting cross legged with his head propped up on his fist and his elbow resting on his leg as he traced the scratches etched into the hard floor with the finger of his other hand. How he ended up from living a normal life again with a happy family to the prisoner of this earth's team Arrow.

Well it had all started one restless night.

Oliver had the unfortunate luck to be sleepless tonight. Granted, he knew it would happen at some point, knowing he couldn't sleep soundly every night with his previous insomnia habits. Instead of tossing and turning, a method that had never really worked any time in the past, he got up. Initially he planned on wandering the house and taking in everything he had lost almost two years ago but he had done that plenty of times already. Instead he got dressed, putting on warm clothes to ward off the chill of the night and an old pair of running shoes stowed away in the back of the closet, before slinking quietly down the stairs and out the front door.

He walked down the long drive way and to the street, following it in the direction that would lead him to the city. He didn't intend to go that far, however, since it was well over seven miles and he only planned for a quick walk to tire himself out.

About thirty minutes later had reached the end of the street where it connected to an intersection and he stopped just underneath a lamppost to rest before he made the quiet walk home to hopefully get some sleep since it was well past midnight by now. Oliver gave himself about five minutes before he turned around to start his journey back. Something, however, made him stop again after three steps, the feelings someone was coming. Sure enough in a split second a strong wind blew threw and nearly blew him over, with it came the Flash.

Oliver wasn't sure if it was his Flash or this world's Flash so he didn't say anything, just stood there staring calmly at the meta-human. It was as if he read the blonde's mind since barely a moment later the speedster said, "Oliver! Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you! We were worried about you, didn't know what happened until a couple weeks ago and now that I've found you... I can bring you home. Felicity will be so happy."

As he talked Oliver's expression changed from one of uncertainty to one of shock. It was the Barry Allen he knew. "Wait," Oliver said, not sure just how to take everything that he heard, "I don't understand. What's that supposed to mean?" Something inside him gave him a sick feeling at the words 'bring you home.' Wasn't he already home? Wherever he was how was there anyway to go back to where he came from? Would he even want to leave if it was possible?

"Oliver you were sucked through a portal of sorts. We're on earth two." Barry tried to explain, using as simple words as possible and trying not to confuse the other. As he said this, caught up in his relief in finding him, he soon realized that Oliver looked very well for someone who had been transported to another world almost completely different from his own.

Oliver noticed the look on Barry's face, forgetting for a moment that there even easy ch a thing as another earth, 'earth two' as the younger had put it. How was he going to explain that he had been living another life, a seemingly better one at that.

Much to his dismay the speedster asked the question he was really hoping he wouldn't ask, reading his mind once again. "Oliver what have you been doing here this whole time?" He said, his voice laced with concern and wondering just how much the other had done in his time in earth two and what would happen if he suddenly tore Oliver from it. It couldn't be too bad though right? Wells, Zoom, and Jay had all come from earth two, now even leaving a trace behind and things seemed to be okay to a certain extent. Yet the question still remained.

He didn't give Oliver a chance to answer before things seemed to fall into place. "You've been living here...haven't you? With your family? Like nothing happened?" Of course part of him couldn't blame him. Barry knew Oliver had lost both his parents and a second chance at having a somewhat normal life with them would be crazy not to take. The other half of him remembered the chance he did have at making that a real thing for himself, when he went 15 years back in time and had a chance at saving his mom but he didn't take it. For good reason too.

"Barry," Oliver said, starting out slow as he read the expressions on the other man's face, both sincer and questioning, "You have to understand I thought I was death at first. I had intended to wait, to see what all this was but _they_ found _me._ I saw them again and I didn't know what else to do. I just fell into this whole other life and things were _perfect._ " As he finished he remembered that he wasn't dead or that he didn't wake up in some sort of life reset. That there was a _home_ to go back to. That Felicity, Diggle, Thea, the others, their lives were continuing without him there.

Something in Barry took his words the wrong way. "So you're saying you aren't going to come home?" He said, his tone carrying an edge. Oliver's expression hardened at this. "I never said that." He defended, his own tone turning hard. "You might as well have." Barry had to look away, this conversation went a different route than he had imagined and it moved too fast. Again he was torn. Half of him thought they needed to explain to each other what happened but the other half said that Oliver didn't need an explanation and he needed to come home.

They both stood there in silence for a few moments, collecting their thoughts and putting together prices of their own puzzles. Finally, Oliver finally spoke up saying, "If I came back, came home, it wouldn't be easy leaving this," he pointing back in the direction of his house, "But knowing all of you are still existing and not gone or different and on some other world makes it hard to stay." He finished but Barry didn't say a word. Oliver waited a moment before he added, "Just give me some time to sort thing out, figure out the past couple of months with everything you told me."

At this Barry nodded, knowing this was probably a better idea. "There's a portal thing in an old warehouse at the edge of the glades. I'll be there every night from eleven to twelve in the evening. You can meet me there when you've figured things out." It was the best thing he could come up with. He's have to tell the others about the new schedule but it shouldn't matter if Oliver was alive and well.

The blonde nodded and the two stood there a moment longer before Barry ran off. Oliver continued to stand there for a few minutes, thinking things over, before he ran a hand down his face. Now he was definitely tired. He wondered if there was any chance of sleep now that he had to much to process.

Once he could get himself to move he started walking back home. He had now been gone for well over an hour, the walk back however not feeling nearly as long since he had been so lost in thought.

He started to walk up the driveway and from where he was he could see that all the lights where off like he had left them. Oliver stopped for moment to stare at the large house. How could he part with it now? How could he part with this happier life than the one he lead on his earth?

Just as he was about to continue walking something grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the stone mailbox. When he recovered from the initial shock the face of his attacker came into view. "Dad?!" He said in surprise. He must have thought Oliver was some robber or something and that's why he had assaulted him. Yet when Robert's hard face didn't soften at the sight of his son being the one he pinned Oliver got a horrible feeling something was wrong. "Dad it's me, Oliver, relax." He tried to lift his hands in surrender but that only got him pushed harder into the stone.

"You're not my son." Robert said with a low growl that sent fear into Oliver's already fast beating heart.

 **A/N: I hadn't intended to end this here but I'm REALLY tired and it's getting super late for me so...**

 **In answer to some of the questions I got, yes there's gonna be an Arrow team up against a Villain you'll never see coming!!!! I'm so excited to actually use the plot line since I never have before and it could just be the motivation for Black Canary to turn Black Siren if I decide to take it where it could go.**

 **Also I had no idea when I wrote the last chapter that Laurel was dead and Black Siren was from earth two. But now as I wrote this I've seen the episode where she dies and let me just say it destroyed me because Laurel was one of my favorites and I related to her almost as much as I do to Oliver.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and this chapter was long enough for you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dead End

**A/N: welcome back!!! Ready to find out what happens next? Well obviously or else you wouldn't be reading :p**

 **Anyway, I brought my phone to bed again which means late night thoughts which means another chapter! Hoping for two because the next one introduces the villain!!!**

 **Also I don't know if I mentioned it before but I'm ignoring the whole news story thing where Robert was discovered as the Green Arrow. Just makes things more convenient and easier to write. It wouldn't work if he was in prison for it.**

 **Enough from me, here's your new chapter!**

Whatever force of nature had given Robert this false sense of hope he now mentally cursed. He new there was no possible way his son could be alive but he let himself believe that this imposter was really his Oliver Jonas Queen, the son he had always done his best to raise.

At first he couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true that his oldest child had by some miracle survived his fate and returned home. After about a month he did believe it. Nothing said otherwise that proved his suspicions. Not until much later when this Oliver had responded to things his Oliver didn't know, _shouldn't_ know.

Because of this he started to watch him and soon found the flaws in this imposter. They were mostly about the things he knew. Certain things about the undertaking or other events Oliver had not been there for. Whenever he'd share a vague comment about something like that Oliver would make a face as if he knew what was being said. Once or twice he had comment on a matter his Oliver had not been present for. Over time imposter seemed to be the wrong word since this one looked _exactly like his son and acted just as much the same._

When he heard the quiet sound of Oliver descending the stairs, soon followed by the soft clock of the front door closing, he didn't thing anything of it. He had seen, from his office, Oliver walking down the drive and watched as his figure got smaller and smaller then soon disappear down the street. Oliver was known to be a late night wanderer but he never left the grounds.

After a quick internal battle with his suspicions verses his want to dismiss every wrong feeling and be happy he had his son back, he decided to follow him. Just before he left, he stowed away one of the tranquilizer darts his team often used, just in case. Robert was just as quiet, if not more so, as he too slipped out of the house and silently followed Oliver's path. He did not fear discovery since he was the Green Arrow, he did this almost every night. He kept his distance, following slowly behind Oliver but not letting him out of site. When he stopped at the intersection and appeared to be heading back home soon after, Robert was going to dismiss the whole thing. Right up until the Flash showed up.

He knew the Flash. He had helped him a few times in Cental City and vice versa. He knew enough about him especially to know his name was _not_ Barry and he didn't look the way this Flash did.

Robert quickly concealed himself in the darkness of the trees that loomed over the section of sidewalk where he had been standing moments before as he listened to the conversation that took place. What he heard was enough to confirm his suspicions that this was definitely _not_ his Oliver. His victory that he had been right was quickly stolen away by the fact that his Oliver was indeed gone and was never coming back, a sadness he thought he had suppressed reawakened.

As soon as the conversation was over between not-Oliver and Barry, Robert hurried back home. He stopped, however, at the start of the driveway, once again concealing himself in the darkness to stop not-Oliver before he could make it farther. If this not-Oliver posed any threat to his family he was going to make sure he didn't get the chance.

As soon as the blonde's figure came into view Robert got into his 'arrow mode'. Everything played out perfectly since not-Oliver had stopped only inches from where he now stood. Before the other could take another step, Robert quickly came out of his hiding place and pinned him to the stone mailbox. He silenced the younger's attempt to tell him to relax, since it was just him and not someone else, with "You're not my son." To which he revived a shocked expression.

"I don't understand." Oliver said, his voice just above a whisper, mentally trying to figure out what he had done to cause this situation. He was battling his instincts to fight against Robert, to, with one swift move turn the tables and pin the older man where he was now.

"I let myself believe that you were him at first," Robert said through gritted teeth, his mind bringing up painful memories of the first few days on the island, "but after what happened, after what I saw, both tonight and then," at the word 'tonight' Oliver's pulse quickened knowing he must have overheard, somehow, his conversation with Barry, "Confirmed my doubts, that you are not _my_ son." As soon as he finished speaking Oliver decided to make the move and attempt to escape the firm hold Robert had on him. Before he could do more than struggle, however, Robert drove the previously stowed dart into Oliver's neck. Soon the blonde lost consciousness and fell limp to the ground.

\- small time skip -

When Oliver woke up he was laying on a cold, hard floor. Once his vision had returned to him he noticed he was in a cage cell very much like the one he had kept Nyssa Al Ghul in the previous year. "Great." He mumbled as he attempted to sit up. Instantly he regretted it since his head began to hurt. He wanted to complain about it but he knew he had felt worse, a headache should be nothing.

Eventually he was aware of the presence of someone near by, his father - Robert. He was practically looming near the cage, his arms crossed as he studied the younger man. Long moments passed and nothing was said between the two. Oliver remained sitting on the floor and occasionally they made eye contact but Oliver would break it off, afraid of what would happen if he maintained it too long.

Eventually Robert spoke; "I buried him you know." His voice was cold and he looked Oliver in the eye, sending a chill down the blonde's spine. However, he remained unmoving as the older man continued, "He was shot in the head by a man named Edward Fyres shortly after we found the island and I buried him there." Despite the painful memories the dull ache Robert felt from the emotion was over taken by the anger he held towards Oliver.

This came as a shock to Oliver, to hear how he died on this earth. It was a completely different turn of events and now he wondered if Robert had met Yao Fei, Shado, and Slade or if he had sided with Fyres in an attempt to get him. He refrained from asking yet almost did as he wondered if any of the latter three were even alive. Eventually he got curious enough to ask the loudest question in his mind; "If that happened, why did you choose to try and believe that I was your Oliver?" The words sounded strange coming from his mouth but he didn't know how else to put it. If it was as Barry said and he was on another earth then there was no other way to say it.

"Your key word there is 'try'. I did my best to convince myself of the possibility but you can see where that ended up." Robert explained in reply. Now Oliver was able to see how different he was from the father he had known. Even his own version of Robert had a hidden side and this one did an equally well job at hiding it.

As another round of silence between the two took place, Oliver decided to take in his surroundings beyond his prison. He recognized it instantly. They were in the basement of Queen Consolidated. Since the room was pretty much open he could see that they were alone and now he wondered who all was on Robert's team Arrow, guess that here Robert was the Green Arrow. He had to ask it. "So... you're the Arrow here?" Oliver said, breaking the silence and pointing at the bow that sat next to a quiver of arrows on a table at the far end of the room.

Before Robert could reply with either a question of how Oliver knew these things or an actual answer, the elevator opened and out stepped Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak. At this Oliver stood up and moved to the edge of the cage, since he had been sitting in the middle this whole time, to see if his eyes betrayed him. They didn't.

Laurel didn't even notice Robert or Oliver, she had her mind fixed on getting her Black Canary suit on, obviously they were about to get ready for a mission. Felicity had her nose buried in her phone, typing away at something, but she, unlike Laurel, looked up and saw the two. "Oliver?" She said, a little perplexed. "What is he doing down here? And in there?" She asked Robert this as she pointed at their captive.

"Long story." He told her simply. "Has there been another siting? That why you two are down here in such a haste?" Felicity made her way to the computers they had set up and Robert followed her as he talked.

She wasted no time in pulling something that Oliver couldn't see up and answered his questions, "Yep. Mason is already in the field chasing him. Most likely won't catch him. We've played this game before." Robert took one glance at the screen before he turned and went for his weapon. "He won't catch him alone." He then pointed to Oliver," Do _not_ let him out." Were his final words before he left to suit up and assist his teammate.

 **A/N: so a few things.**

 **I killed my battery playing around on Instagram so second chapter will have to wait till tomorrow.**

 **How did you guys like Robert's point of view on this?**

 **Did this chapter make any sense? I fell like I might have drifted a bit.**

 **Mason (currently no last name) is someone I made up because I didn't want the exact Team Arrow to be in the Earth Two version since we saw how different it was on the Flash.**

 **Also a warning, the next chapter I'm going to do the same thing and kinda start from the beginning of the characters perspective then bring it to a fight scene with Green Arrow, Black Canary, and this other guy.**

 **So that's all for now. No hints to who the villain is since I want some mystery to this. This will also be my first time using this AU of mine in a fanfiction. It is developed to a certain point and I have role played it once or twice so I'm super excited! Hopefully it'll be up tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Apprentice

**A/N: I know I said this would probably be up the next day but I was struggling with how to write this. Hopefully this flows enough so that y'all understand it.**

 **But I can't express enough how excited I am for you all to meet the villain/anti-hero if this story!!!! I really don't think you're going to be expecting it and hopefully if i do it right this chapter will be a tease and the next will add a piece to the puzzle until the chapter where Oliver as the Green Arrow comes face to face with him.**

 **But who knows.**

 **Anyway, here's your chapter!**

He was tired of waiting with the promise of a quick return. He was tired of spending his days locked up in his room in a family vacation home, miles away from his real home, while he slowly lost his mind, waiting for the one man who held the secrets to keeping both his sanity and his powers in check to come back. It was getting tedious as the days grew into weeks and weeks to months without word of the other man whom he shared the house with. The girl that had also shared the large house had left long ago and now he missed her as well even though she never knew of his presence.

He could leave. He could seek out the man or anyone who knew his whereabouts and finally control his sanity and ever growing power again. It was getting harder and harder to surpress it now a days and he was having to practice on his own. A dangerous action since he was almost caught by a visitor to the house over a week ago.

There wasn't anything saying he couldn't leave to Starling City except the voice in the back of his mind. Reminding him of what the man told him, that he was safer there. The other part of him argued that the same man also lied to him for over 20 years. And of course that brought on a whole knew thought of if he could even trust the explanation he had been given about his newly acquired abilities.

Despite these thoughts he came to a conclusion and was planning a trip home. Of course he'd have to lay low and avoid too much contact due to fear of harming someone with his powers and being recognized. He was a smart man though, already he was figuring out where he'd stay during the day and at night who he would track down to find the man.

It wasn't long before he was doing just that. Dressing in black leather and running around the city at night in a search that he hoped would have a quick end. The longer he was there, memories resurfaced. They were equally painful and happy, ones of good times with friends that made home smile for the first time in a while and ones of betrayal that hurt to think about. He had to surpress his feelings if he was going to get anywhere though.

By now he had a long list of people to find, many where scratched off and he was nearing the list of actual names. There was still one option and he wasn't ready to risk his neck for the easiest solution.

When he found someone he'd either appear in a dark alleyway or sneak up on someone in a dark halway. His magic made intimidation easy, the light swirls of purple giving his telekinesis some visibility as he taunted a victim. He never actually hurt anyone, just enough to get information. Of course though the one he was looking for primarily was presumed dead like he himself was. Anyone who had been associated with him had no clue where he was even if they did know he was alive. It was in times like these he wished his telepathic powers were more enhanced and he could actually read minds to tell if they were lying or not and actually get a location or some clue.

He waited until all the people on his list had run out before he tracked down the League Of Assasins group in Startling City. Before he made any move he watched them from afar, keeping tabs on what they did and where they went.

Eventually he convinced himself that a trained assassin was noting compared to his telekinetic abilities that he had been building up for the past year or so and sought out his first target. It was random, he didn't actually know who it was just that they had the possibility of knowing where the man was he was looking for.

All of this lead him to tonight.

He knew the Arrow and his team had been looking for him about a month after he showed up, making nights like these harder. The closer they got to him the more often he'd have to push himself to use his mental manipulation to alter what they saw, usually leaving him exhausted afterward.

Tonight he quietly walked the streets of the glades, a place where people had suffered so much including himself. The only sound he made was the occasional tap his boots made on the concrete. He was not only cloaked in the darkness of the night but in his attire as well. His hood hung low over his face, just enough so he could see out and others couldn't see in, and the long cape billowed behind him as he walked, adding to the dramatic flare he had begun to like.

Currently he was on his way to a small meeting of the League before they all headed back to the main base with the others. In his mind this was the perfect crew to attack since it was usually only about five members and those who couldn't fight him fled and he'd corner others for questioning.

As he veered off down an alley and towards an entrance to an old building he had the sence he was being watched but shook it off, he had more important things to deal with. Quietly he entered the building, undetected by the assassins. He waited till they were about to leave before stepping into their view to see who ran and who tied to attack.

Two ran off, most likely not in a cowardly manner but to report to their leader of another attack from him. The other three stood to face him but in no time he had defeated them effortlessly with his magic, not having to lay a finger of them as he used his telekinesis to swat them away like flies. He corned the remaining one and before he could as his question the cloaked assassin asked him, "Who are you?"

No doubt they were looking for a name for the person who had been attaching their forces so effortlessly the past week or so. Normally he'd change it around and ask his question but tonight he decided to humor them.

"I'm known as the Apprentice." He said, his voice low and tone dominate, "Now tell me, where is Malcolm Merlyn."


	8. Chapter 8: No Turning Back

**A/N: I didn't mean for this to take so long to get up but I wasn't sure how to do it and wording and all that stuff a fanfic chapter needs...**

 **Also FYI, I'm getting rid of all of the A/N's when I finish this.**

"The building I'm getting the readings from should be just ahead of you guys." Felicity's voice said over the team's coms. Just like on Earth One she lead the team from behind a computer. From where he sat in his little prison Oliver could see her clearly, or as clearly as possible from between bars. Occasionally they'd lock eyes and he couldn't tell if she was silently guessing at why he was in there or if they were looks of pity. Unlike his Felicity she wasn't so easy to read. The longer he was around her the more little things he realized were different. Things like favorite color and the way she bit her lip when she worked, small things only someone who _knew_ her would notice.

"Yeah," Laurel's voice said through the com, "League of Assassins are getting their shifty asses kicked again. Are you sure we can't just leave them? I mean they do deserve it for all the shit they've done to us." Her voice was laced with sass and Oliver could tell she wasn't joking about leaving them to suffer at the hands of whoever was attacking them. Laurel was another person he could pick out differences in. Every time someone here did something that was different from their Earth One counterpart he mentally punched himself. He couldn't believe he had missed it before, he must have been so desperate for happiness that he was blind to it. Now here he was, locked up in his father's, who happened to be the Arrow here, prison all because he had literally gone against any training he had gained from the past five or so years. How could he had been so stupid and let himself get carried away in everything? Missing the biggest clues?

While Oliver was busy mulling all this over in his head, Earth Two Team Arrow was about to plunge head on into a run in with the man picking another fight with the League of Assassins. The team was sneaking along the perimeter of the warehouse where the battle was currently going on, looking for a good vantage point. They found it in a corner where a bunch of crates where stacked. Robert got on top and began to ready an arrow. Once he had he aimed it at the assailant, the Apprentice. He was ready to take the shot but Laurel jumped up and stopped him. "Wait," she whispered as she looked down on the scene below, "He can stop that, let me use the cry." For a quick moment the two stood there while Robert considered the affectedness of each plan against one another. It wasn't long though before he lowered his bow and nodded at her. Laurel grinned as she got her way and unleashed the canary cry.

Both the remaing Assassins and the Apprentice covered their ears as Team Arrow defended for their hiding place. A few of the left over Assassins stood to fight with the team but many more ran. The assault, however, seemed to just tick off their enemy rather than discourage him in their midst. "You think this will stop me?" He said angrily, voice masked by a modulator. "I'm going to get what I want." Before Robert could ready another arrow the Apprentice raised his arms and the building started to shake, using his magic to make the warehouse unsteady.

"You guys need to get out of there." Felicity commanded from her safe place behind the computer. She was typing away, already trying to find an easy exit for them should the building actually go down.

"Not a chance." Said a voice Oliver didn't recognize, he guessed this was the Mason Robert had mentioned. "We've let him get away all the other times and I'm not about to let him go this time!" At the scene of the action Mason ran head on to fight the man with magic. Robert tried to hold him back but was cut off by a falling beam before he could reach him. He and Laurel had no choice but to flee.

Oliver listened closely to the action, his heart pounding as he worried for his father and Laurel, even though the weren't really _his_ father and Laurel. As soon as he could detect the sounds of crumbling concrete he felt himself barely able to breathe. As he anxiously waited on their return he listened to Felicity shouting their names only to recive no answer.

Almost twenty very long minuets passed before Laurel and Robert returned to the Arrow base with sad looks on their faces. Oliver didn't quite understand why but when Felicity stood to meet them and saw their faces her's mirrored them. "Did Jared-?" She started but couldn't finish. Robert, unlike Oliver, seemed to know what she meant and shook his head. A tear or two slid down her cheeks but she quickly swiped them away.

Oliver didn't want to ask, especially if he was correct in his assumptions that they had lost a team member, but he did anyway. "Wait I don't understand," he said as he stood up and walked to the edge of the cage, "what happened out there?" He cleverly turned it into a question about what had gone down, he was curious about that too.

For a moment no one spoke. Robert had looked at him a few times but never said anything. Laurel eventually rolled her eyes and finally spoke up, "He calls himself the Apprentice. Showed up a few months before you did." She started to explain, her tone laced with attitude. To be fair however she was trying to mask her grief.

"We honestly had our suspicions that you were him." Robert mumbled, taking a glance at Oliver out the corner of his eye.

"But," Felicity quickly pipped up when she sensed the tension from the older Arrow, "We realized it wasn't. Especially tonight." She looked at the others to confirm her words but she knew they were true. Laurel nodded as she continued, "We've seen weirder but he has these magical powers that makes it almost impossible to take him down. The strangest part is that it's almost like he's battling with himself. One second it's almost like he doesn't want to hurt anyone and he'll just run but other times, like tonight..." She trailed off an her eyes dropped to the floor.

Oliver nodded as he took it all in. "I'm guessing you lost a team member out there." He said, his voice low, knowing too well how it felt to loose a team member or just someone in general.

Again no one said anything, only a nod or two. Finally Felicity said, "His name was Jared Mason," her voice was sad, she had been close to him like the other members of the team. Before she could continue Laurel cut it with, "He was reckless but a good team member. Now that son of a bitch with the magic is the reason he's dead. I don't know about the rest of you but I want to take this bastard down." Her voice was filled with fire a passion, clearly fed up with their rivalry with the Apprentice.

Oliver nodded in understanding. A part of him wanted to help stop whoever it was causing all these problems for them but he didn't have someone like that on his earth and wasn't sure if he could. He could at least offer. "I guess I should be honest." He started with. As the words came out Felicity looked at him with clear uncertainty on her features. "What do you mean 'be honest?'" She asked him. Oliver looked at his feet, this would be hard to explain, especially since he didn't know how it all worked himself. "I'm not really Oliver. I mean I am but I'm not _your_ Oliver, the one you all knew." He paused, letting it process in their heads. "There's these other Earths, alternate universes I guess, I don't know the specifics of it since I only just found out. I ended up here on accident. I didn't know this place existed and I didn't originally plan on pretending to be _your_ Oliver. It just happened." Again he paused. Both Laurel and Felicity looked at him as he spoke. He then raised his head to meet their gazes with a determined expression. "But I'm not telling you all of this just to come clean, it's too late for that I think. I'm offering my help. From where I'm from I am the Arrow and I've done it for three years now. I know a thing or two about fighting the impossible as well. And even though there is a version of this 'Apprentice' on my earth I'm willing to help if you'll accept it." Oliver finished his little speech and looked at the others to see if they were considering it. The girls seemed a little hesitant and maybe a little confused but they also looked like they wanted any help they could get.

All the while Robert stood silent and unmoving. He was fighting an eternal battle that demanded all of his attention. He was debating on whether or not to trust Oliver. If he did and he came through then this battle could be over. If he trusted him an he turned out not to be what he said they could be looking at another enemy. And finally, if he didn't trust him then he could be missing out on much needed help.

A few quiet moments passed before Robert finally made his decision. He turned to Oliver with a hard look. "I'm going to trust you, but if you cross us," he said, trailing off into a silent promise that Oliver would regret doing anything against them.

Oliver met his gaze with the most serious look he could muster, bringing as much meaning into his features as he could to match the meaning behind his words, "I won't."


	9. Chapter 9: Not-Father and Not-Son

"Are you going to let me out of here? I did agree to help you so the _least_ you could do is let me out." Oliver says as he leans against the bars of his iron prison, making sure his irritation with his current situation was obvious in his voice. It's been two days since he offered to help Robert take down this 'Apprentice' and the older man has yet to release him. If it was due to the lack of trust he couldn't blame him. Oliver had experienced this plenty times over.

Although recently he hadn't seen Robert much until today. Mostly it was Felicity and she was in and out constantly. Whenever she was there she was extremely involved in whatever it was she had going on her computer and hardly paid attention to him. Since he broke the news about who he really was, Oliver often wondered how it had affected her. He had tried once to talk to her but she just shushed him. He hadn't tried again since. Laurel even seemed to ignore him. Perhaps his timing was off and telling them after they lost a battle and a close team mate was a bad idea. Like the cherry on top of a depressing sundae.

"What did you tell mom and Thea? Where did you tell them I was?" Oliver questions, "I'm sure they'd be curious as to where I am since they don't know the truth. Unless you told them." He knows he's most likely pressing buttons but he wants answered and if this is how he's going to get them, so be it.

Obviously it worked since Robert turned to him angrily and said to him, "Don't call her that. She's not _your_ mother. You have no right!" The words were harsh and they hurt something deep in Oliver's soul. He never liked to be yelled at by either of his parents since it wasn't something they did too often unless they were really, really angry. It had also become something he had associated with his parent near separation, before Thea was born.

"Fine." Oliver retaliates with, crossing his arms as he says it. It's a little childish but it's all he's got right now.

A few moments pass by and the two stand in silence, Robert avoiding any contact as he slowly paces the floor of the bunker. It makes Oliver wonder what's going on in his head. What he's thinking. How painful it must be to look at a version of his son, just like its hard for himself to look at a version of his father. If he's thinking about how his Oliver died. Maybe even, perhaps, nothing at all. An attempt to calm down after the small outburst.

Finally Robert cuts the silence. "I told you what happened to him the night I discovered your lie. You tell me what happened over there and maybe I'll trust you a little more."

This shouldn't be difficult for Oliver. Yet it is. It's a simple question. When Robert had told him what happened to his Oliver it had seemed easy. Maybe it was the adrenaline though. Something that had been released with the anger. Still these thoughts didn't make it any easier to share. It never was going to be. He'd just have to swallow it and face the music. After all it was kind of their lives he was ruining.

He starts with a shaky, "We hadn't even made it to the island yet." And then there's a long pause. Suddenly he sounds weak compared to the tough persona he tried to keep up. "We were still in the life raft." Oliver remembered the island being mentioned meaning that something similar happened on this earth. Saying 'the raft' he's assuming that was one of them. "He told me to survive, to right his wrongs." He doesn't have to take a minute to remember, it plagues him as a nightmare almost every time he tries to sleep. It's still clear in his mind's eye. "Then he shot himself and that was it. Everything else I had to figure out on my own." Once he finishes he becomes silent again. Remembering and retellung anything that had happened always hurt worse than any of the sources of his many scars.

"How old were you?" Robert asks quietly, giving Oliver a minute, knowing and understanding how hard it must be for him to share. It doesn't take long for the younger man to respond with, "twenty-two." And as soon as the words leave his mouth Robert nods. "That's how old he was." A grim laugh escapes Oliver and he can't help but nod as well. "Guess things aren't that much different here." He says.

Before another period of long silence can commence, Felicty enters the room through some entrance Oliver has yet to see. "I found him!" She exclaims victoriously once she's fully inside.

"You did? Where is he?" Robert asks her, meets my her halfway to look at the small computer she has in her hands. "I've tracked the bastard all the way to Central City. It was tough but once I figured out how to track the magic he uses it was easy." She says all in one big rush. At least this Felicity didn't always use big words like his Felicity so he could understand without asking.

Robert begins to walk away from her and towards Oliver whose still inside the cage. "The we have to get going." He says.

"We?" Oliver asks, needing conformation that he's trusted now. "Yes, we." Is the answer. "Black Canry is going to have to stay behind to keep the city safe and I'll need back up. Since I don't quite trust you to do her job you'll be coming with me." He explains as he unlocks the door to the cage.

 **A/N: here it is! The long awaited next chapter. I kind of sorta lost a lot of inspiration and motivation after I lost my grandfather this past November and once my ideas came back they were in the form of two new AU ideas instead of a new chapter for this. So be sure to look out for 'Heaven's New Arrival' and 'Island Hounds' in the future. The latter also includes Robert as well. Also follow my tumblr- trippin-over-my-fandoms (Call Me Liz) for more updates in those.**

 **Also since its been so long since I updated I had to skim over the last chapter and just holy crap. The amount of typos is nuts. I'm going to have to rewrite this when its "finished". The lack of detail sometimes also kills me. Like in the first few chapters so I'm gonna try and pick up some slack.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter coming soon! Thank you for your patience!**


End file.
